Rivertown
Domains East-town ATTITUDE: Calm. Mental +0, Physical -0, Social +0. TRAITS: Access -2, Safety -2, Information +5, Ignorance -2, Prestige +2, Stability +3, FP 3. Only one bus route goes out this way, and the streets are desperately in need of repair. Tree roots have so buckled and raised the sidewalks that walking in the streets is more comfortable. A common rumor holds that there are parts of East-town that even the police will not enter. Information is the business of this sector, though, and while crime is common it rarely goes unreported. Few of the stately old homes above Whateley Street remain, and most of the inhabitants move away from East-town as soon as they can afford to do so. It's very much a ghetto neighborhood, with a high concentration of Portugese and Hispanic. Despite all this, the importance of media control to the Masquerade makes this domain of moderately high prestige, and there is a very strong sense of community. Dalton ATTITUDE: Drowsy. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +1 TRAITS: Access -2, Safety +2, Information +2, Ignorance +3, Prestige +1, Stability +1, FP 5. While exceedingly difficult to navigate, Dalton is kept safe by the various criminal interests whose profits depend largely upon a steady flow of visitors to the area - and by the Kindred who have long used the area as a Rack. While not a respectable neighborhood, the area around the club circuit is held together by an unspoken law. The quantity of visitors to the area weakens what might otherwise be a fairly close-knit community. There is ample opportunity to hear about subjects of interest here, often lilted in French Canadian or Irish accents. The maze of alleys makes for poor visibility, and most houses are sited with their ends to the street, the front doors opening into small courts or lanes. Bister Shore ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3 TRAITS: Access +1, Safety -2, Information +1, Ignorance +3, Prestige -3, Stability -2, FP 4. Bister Shore isn't hard to get to, but it's a rough-and-tumble place. It lies at the end of many old streets, standing like a bouncer at the edge of Arkham as if keeping out the undesirable elements from Innsmouth. It's a very diverse district where one can hear Russian and Greek spoken in shop fronts and at bus stops. Many immigrants work hard at assimilating into the dominant culture with varying degrees of success, all the while maintaining pride in their native language and customs; ethnic bonds here make community ties stronger. There's plenty of scuttlebutt to be had here for those who care to listen. No one's particularly proud to call Bister Shore home, as it's poor, run down and often violent. The houses here are modest, old, and built tightly along the streets. Most are badly in need of renovation. A fight here might go unnoticed or get cheered on. Bister Shore is a fantastic hunting ground for Kindred who don't mind exchanging space and security for ease of feeding - or, of course, those who can't afford to live anywhere better. People who get attacked here may not be the type to call the police. People who disappear here might not be missed for many days. Category:Rivertown Category:Arkham Category:Dalton Category:Bister Shore Category:Domain traits Category:East-town